Demasiada Curiosidad
by lOtherone
Summary: La curiosidad nunca trae nada bueno, ¿o sí? Unas ganas tremendas de ver el rostro de Zed invaden mis sueños. ¿Cuándo va a parar esto? ¿Acaso no podre dormir tranquilo hasta ver su rostro? Estaba muy equivocado, la necesidad de ver su rostro es sólo el principio.
1. Lugar equivocado

**Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.**

Era de noche. Yo estaba asustado y sólo, sentado en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas con fuerza. La luz que la Luna llena proporcionaba me dejaba ver un par de metros de distancia a mi alrededor. Sangre, miembros mutilados, cadáveres y un olor a putrefacción que se hacía cada vez más potente en aquel lugar.

Yo había causado eso. Me obligaron a hacerlo, y ahora me han abandonado aquí. Sólo, rodeado de muerte. Pero lo que realmente me asustaba, no era que ya no tenía un lugar al que volver o que haría de ahora en adelante, sino lo fácil que resultó acabar con la vida de tantas personas y las ganas que tenía de volver a hacerlo.

¿Acaso la maldad se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, o ya estaba ahí desde el principio? La adrenalina y el miedo acumulado hacían temblar mi cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de morir de frío, a pesar de sentir mi piel arder con fuerza. Quería más, quería seguir robando vidas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos inconscientemente al sentir tales deseos propios de un asesino. No es algo que un niño de diez años debería experimentar.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose lentamente a mis espaldas, podía oír como sonaban los charcos de sangre bajo sus pies con cada pisada. Estaba cerca. Una sonrisa sádica se hizo presente en mi rostro sin darme cuenta. Con un rápido movimiento agarré el cuchillo que había tirado a mi lado y con un veloz reflejo me levanté y acuchillé a aquella persona directamente en el corazón.

O eso pensé. La figura humana rápidamente se dispersó como si se tratara de humo. O más bien como una sombra.

De nuevo, estaba detrás de mí. ¿Cuándo demonios llegó ahí? Traté de girarme lo antes posible y atacarle de nuevo, pero el sujeto agarró mi mano antes de que consiguiera hacerlo. Intenté soltarme pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué hace un crío entre tantos cadáveres?.- su voz imponía autoridad. Era grave y firme, me daba miedo. Mientras decía aquello, giró mi muñeca sacando un gemido de dolor por mi boca haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, y de una patada lo mandó lejos de ahí. -Habla.- insistió, haciendo que se me cortara el aliento, pero le contesté.

-Yo los maté.- traté de que el miedo no se reflejara en mis palabras, pero el temblor de mi cuerpo me delataba. Voy a morir. Él debe de ser Jonio también, vengará a sus compañeros matándome. Pero después de haber disfrutado algo como el asesinato, merezco morir.

El hombre me agarró el mentón con su mano libre y me acercó a él. Me miraba a los ojos a través del yelmo que cubría su cara. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por los…¿nervios?

-Kayn…-¿cómo sabía mi nombre? su voz sonaba mucho más suave y gentil que antes. Claro, era Zed, ahora era capaz de reconocerle. El miedo se estaba desvaneciendo mientras que Zed me acercaba cada vez más a él. Ahora lo recuerdo, yo ya no era un niño llorón, sino uno de los mejores alumnos de Zed.

Zed… ¿Qué expresión tendrá en este momento? Quería verla. Con mi otra mano levantaba lentamente aquel yelmo tras el que siempre se ocultaba. Alcancé a ver sus labios. Tenía la boca entre abierta y al estar tan cerca de él, podía sentir su calmada respiración.

-Maestro…¿me permites ver más?- Me atreví a preguntar, la curiosidad estaba invadiendo mis ganas de matar.

-Serás idiota.- me detuve. ¿Por qué dijo eso? –Con lo bien que había empezado esto.- su voz sonaba diferente, mucho más grave que antes, lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

-¿Qué estás..?

-¡Déjate de estupideces y mátale!-su grito me hizo cerrar los ojos por la sorpresa. Al volver a abrirlos sólo pude ver un techo de madera.

Estaba sudando y sentía mi pulso acelerado. No fue más que un sueño.

-Menuda manera de estropear una pesadilla. Me avergüenzas. –Dijo Rhaast que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Ahora entendía que el final del sueño fue obra suya. Probablemente todo el miedo del principio también, pues no era así como recordaba el suceso de hace diez años.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar mis sueños? –Le piqué mientras secaba el sudor de mi frete con el dorso de mi mano. Otra vez soñé con Zed.

-¿Por qué no matas de una vez a ese insolente que se hace llamar maestro? Le alabas de una manera que no se merece cuando podrías derrotarlo fácilmente usando todo mi poder.- Comenzó como siempre Rhaast a tratar de corromper mis pensamientos, pero obviamente yo no le seguiré el juego.- Pero es que es peor que eso. Tienes una absurda curiosidad por ver su estúpida cara. ¿De que te va a servir eso? Llevo días aguantando lo mismo en tus malditos sueños. ¡No lo entiendo!

-¿Por qué una herramienta debería entender algo como eso?- Le reproché para que callara. La realidad era que ni yo estaba seguro de donde venía esa curiosidad. Tal vez sea porque a pesar de que hace diez años que vivo en este templo como su alumno, jamás he visto su rostro ni una sola vez. Pero hasta hace un par de semanas no me había importado. Debe ser algo más que curiosidad.

Miré por la ventana, todavía no había salido el sol, pero no creo poder volver a dormirme. Necesitaba despejarme y dejar de pensar en Zed, que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo metido en mi cabeza.

Salí de la habitación sin Rhaast y caminé por el templo hasta el patio interno, donde lavé mi rostro con el agua de una de las fuentes decorativas del lugar. Me senté en el suelo cerca de esta cruzando las piernas y cerré los ojos. Lo mejor para dejar la mente en blanco ahora mismo será meditar. Sólo se escuchaban los chorros de agua de la fuente, la leve brisa del viento y el canto de los pájaros que ya empezaban a despertarse. El ambiente era de lo más tranquilo, poco rato después conseguí relajarme, perdiendo la loción del tiempo con la melodía de la naturaleza.

Pero mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos pasos que comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Supongo que los demás alumnos estarán despertándose ya. Pero aun así no pude evitar abrir un ojo para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Syndra. Por alguna razón esa mujer siempre me había odiado, a pesar de que es una de las pocas personas a las que jamás le había hecho nada malo, principalmente porque era una aliada muy cercana a Zed. Ella siempre me había mirado con desprecio, pero no es algo que me quitase el sueño.

Aun así, era extraño verla aquí a estas horas de la mañana. Como no era capaz de confiar en ella, decidí seguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, el sigilo era mi punto fuerte. Si se le ocurría traicionar a mi Maestro, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Después de que me echara su mirada habitual, cruzó una puerta adentrándose nuevamente en el templo. Me acerqué, concentrándome por un momento y, tras eso, di un paso al frente atravesando la pared de piedra fácilmente, pudiendo ver a través de esta, usando una técnica que aprendí gracias a Zed. Dar un paso ahora era como dar un paso en la luna. Era ligero como una pluma y silencioso como un felino. Ni siquiera el agudo sentido del oído de un vastaya sería capaz de escucharme.

Seguía a la mujer de pelo largo y plateado a través de la pared. Se dirigía hacia la habitación en la que Zed solía reunirse con ella o con sus mejores alumnos como yo, para idear nuevas misiones y movimientos que haría la Orden de la Sombra.

Syndra se adentró en la gran habitación de escasa decoración. Lo único que resaltaba era la alargada mesa con sillones, que usábamos para nuestras planificaciones. Zed se encontraba sentado en el sillón al final de la mesa, su sillón más bien parecía un trono, digno del maestro. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Syndra acercarse. Si Zed estaba en aquella sala, es porque estaba esperándola.

Zed no se levantó de su sillón mientras que Syndra pasó de sentarse y se acercó a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar esa falta de respeto delante del maestro? No soportaba lo importante que se creía.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero desde el lugar en el que me encontraba no podía escucharles, y tampoco quería hacerlo. No tenía la intención de espiar planes que no eran de mi incumbencia.

Suspiré, me sentí un poco mal por haber sospechado de Syndra. Zed no dejaría acercarse tanto a un enemigo, tendré que confiar más en él. Iba a irme, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar a Zed. Llevaba su yelmo como de costumbre. Le miraba como si tratara de perforar ese casco con la vista y ver lo que esconde detrás. Obviamente no lo había conseguido a pesar de que mi vista mejoraba mucho en mi forma de sombra, pero seguía intentándolo.

De repente, la mano de Syndra tapó mi vista. ¿Por qué se atrevía a tocar el preciado yelmo del maestro, y por qué Zed la dejaba? Poco a poco, la mujer ladeaba el casco, hasta que la boca de Zed quedó al descubierto. Era igual que en mi sueño, exceptuando una delgada cicatriz que pasaba desde su labio superior hasta el inferior cerca de su comisura. Además, una mecha de cabello blanco se había resbalado sobre su mejilla. Mis ojos se agrandaron, no esperaba verlo ahora mismo, no estaba preparado para esto. Repentinamente estaba muy nerviosos y no sabía por qué eso me afectaba tanto.

Seguía observando mientras trataba de regular mi respiración. Syndra se acercó aún más y, para empeorar mis nervios que hasta ahora pensaba que eran de acero, besó a Zed. Éste, como respuesta, se levantó del sillón y la abrazó por la cintura, sin separar sus labios de ella. A pesar de la distancia a la que me encontraba, veía perfectamente como sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas. Jamás habría pensado que el maestro tuviera unas necesidades tan primitivas. Yo nunca había presenciado un beso en persona, y mucho menos había tenido siquiera mi primer beso. ¿Tan bien se sentía aquello como para que incluso Zed lo necesitara? Sin darme cuenta comencé a imaginar cómo debía de sentirse aquello mientras los observaba, y algo se estaba apretando en mis pantalones. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No soy un adolescente desesperado y no debería estar viendo eso. Necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Al girarme para salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, tropecé cayendo al suelo, pero, gracias a la forma de sombra, la caída no provocó ruido alguno. Desee que Zed no lo haya escuchado. Simplemente corrí lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo, hasta acabar de vuelta en el patio interior. Paré un momento para recobrar el aliento, y una sombra apareció justo delante de mí. Era su sombra, podía reconocerla fácilmente después de tantos años de entrenar a su lado. Quería esquivarla y retomar mi huida, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de girarme antes de que aquella sombra se transformase en Zed, que rozaba mi cuello con las dos cuchillas que sobresalían de su guante.

-Eras tú.-dijo con su típica voz, que no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción, mientras alejaba las cuchillas.-Escucha Kayn, estoy seguro de que hay un espía en el templo. Hay que encontrarle y matarle. Te encarg…

-¡No!-le corté, él es el único que pudo haberme escuchado al tropezar. Debió de pensar que se trataba de un intruso.

-¿No?- repitió un tanto sorprendido, pues jamás le había interrumpido de aquella manera.

-No… no hay ningún espía, Maestro.-miré hacia otro lado. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? No hay nada que pueda inventarme, y seguirle el juego del intruso acabaría trayendo problemas. No me queda otra que admitir mi intromisión en asuntos ajenos y asumir las consecuencias, además, mentir a Zed era el mayor de los pecados de la Orden.-El ruido que escuchaste antes, era yo.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Zed.

-Entonces lo has visto.-la imagen de las lenguas de esos dos volvió a mi mente, haciendo que me sonrojara inevitablemente.

-Sí, lo siento Maestro.-me disculpé sinceramente, pues sabía que lo que hice estaba mal, y seguramente reciba un castigo por mis acciones. Siempre miraba a Zed a los ojos, pero esta vez me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que mirarle después de haber visto eso a escondidas?

-¿Y que estabas haciendo en la sala de reuniones sin que yo te haya invitado?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Obviamente esperaba una buena explicación a todo eso.

-Sé que no debería haber estado ahí.-agarré mi brazo mirando al suelo. Joder, parecía una niña disculpándose delante de su novio, pero me encontraba demasiado nervioso como para mantenerme firme.-Vi a Syndra mientras estaba meditando. Me pareció sospechoso verla tan temprano en el templo. Así que supuse que tramaba algo en tu contra y la seguí.

-Conque solo tratabas de protegerme.-Zed puso una mano sobre mi hombro, provocando que instintivamente lo mirase a los ojos. Mierda, no quería que viese mi rostro así de sonrojado. No quiero avergonzarle como alumno.-Si es así, esta vez no lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no debes sospechar de Syndra, ella es una gran aliada para la Orden.

-No volverá a suceder Maestro, y juro no mencionar a nadie lo que estabais…-una vez más visualicé el beso sin querer. Sus labios se juntaban y separaban dejando ver el movimiento de sus lenguas. Incluso vi los hilos de saliva que caían cuando despegaban sus bocas. Ese beso transmitía demasiada pasión como para que fuese la primera vez. Desvié mi vista de nuevo.-Maestro… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Zed mientras suspiraba. Posiblemente porque no quería tocar el tema.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué necesidad hay de hacer eso? ¿Tan solo es por placer?-no iba a dormir bien en semanas si no resolvía mis dudas. Necesitaba saber la utilidad que eso tenía.-No recuerdo que hayas mencionado en ningún entrenamiento que eso tuviera alguna importancia para lograr el éxito. Así que… ¿Por qué?

-Es más complicado que eso, Kayn. No lo entenderías si te lo explicara.-acarició mi pelo esta vez con la mano que antes estaba sobre mi hombro. Nunca había recibido tanto tacto del maestro, mi corazón latía a más velocidad cada vez pero… era por haber presenciado un beso tan de cerca por primera vez, ¿verdad?

-Perdona mi insistencia Maestro, pero quiero saberlo.-algo no dejaba de arder en mi pecho. El ritmo de mi respiración aumentaba y Zed debía de estar notandolo.-No creo que sea porque te hayas enamorado de ella.

-Y no lo estoy.-se apresuró en contestar. De alguna forma eso me había aliviado un poco.

-¿Y entonces por qué?-Zed no dijo nada más. Incluso yo pensé que me estaba poniendo pesado con un tema delicado. Por ahora lo mejor sería quedarse con la duda y seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido, antes de enfadar al maestro. Debería irme a seguir meditando para calmar mis latidos y dejar de pensar en el tema.-Me disculpo de nuevo por la insistencia. Voy a retirarme, Maestro.

Hice una reverencia para mostrar mi respeto, como era de costumbre, y me giré para marcharme de una vez por todas y olvidar el asunto. Pero apenas di un paso al frente, Zed agarró mi mano con fuerza y me detuvo.

-¿Maestro…?-Me giré para verle sorprendido. No esperaba tal reacción por su parte. Me habría gustado ver la expresión de su cara en un momento como este, pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pensando.

Tiró de mi brazo con fuerza, y me empujó hasta que quedé sentado en el borde de la fuente. ¿Se supone que tenía que resistirme? No iba a forcejear con el maestro. Él debe hacer esto por alguna razón.

-Me toca poner las preguntas, Kayn.-dijo mientras sujetaba mis hombros para que no pudiese marcharme.

-Maestro…¿qué vas a…?-de nuevo miré al suelo. No podía verle a la cara con la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Jamás me había resultado tan complicado hablarle, y en esa situación me era imposible calmarme. Además, mis hombros dolían por la fuerza de su agarre. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento? La curiosidad me está matando.

 **En el siguiente capitulo se viene la suculencia 7u7 además, Zoe saldrá en el siguiente y habrá más personajes según avance la historia. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo 3 Esto va para largo.**


	2. Castigo inesperado

**Castigo inesperado**

Estaba tenso. Quería levantarme, pero la fuerza de su agarre no me lo permitía. Permanecimos así por un rato, hasta que Zed quitó una de sus manos y agarró mi mentón, haciéndome sentir cierto deja'vú. Levantó mi rostro obligándome a verle a los ojos.

-Siempre me miras a la cara con firmeza. ¿Por qué ahora no? – comenzó con sus preguntas. – Pareces débil desviando la mirada de esa manera. – dijo con autoridad en su tono. Eso no, mi mayor pesadilla era defraudar a Zed. Pues mi única razón de existir era para servirle, ya que le debo mi vida.

-¡Acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, Maestro! – le contesté con agitación tras haber escuchado sus palabras, un par de tonos más altos de lo que en realidad quería usar. Después, llevé una mano sobre mi pecho. – Es porque… mi pulso va más rápido de lo habitual. Además, no estaba seguro de cómo debería mirarte… - le confesé regulando el tono de mi voz, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aunque me costaba. Tampoco tenía más opción, pues seguía sujetando mi mentón.

-Te sientes así por lo que has visto antes, ¿no? – su agarré se aflojó un poco repentinamente. Hasta podía sentir que sus manos temblaban de manera casi imperceptible. - ¿Ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mí después de haber visto aquello, Kayn? – tal vez su temblor no era tan fuerte, pero resonaba hasta en su voz.

-Siempre serás mi ejemplo a seguir, Maestro. – Parece que Zed se relajó tras escuchar lo que dije, aunque no acababa de entender por qué me preguntó algo como eso. En primer lugar, porque cualquier alumno que traicionara a Zed, solo le esperaría la muerte. – Pero tienes razón, tal vez esta reacción sea debida a haber visto… eso. Nunca antes lo había visto. – sonreí de medio lado con cierta vergüenza al pensar en mi nula experiencia sobre el tema.

Escuché como Zed soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez le preocupaba que perdiese mi fe en él tras haberle visto haciendo algo tan… humano.

-¿Qué sentiste mientras lo veías? – fruncí el ceño tras escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Por qué le interesaría saber eso? Ni en broma le diré que estaba imaginando como se debía de sentir ser besado, y mucho menos la reacción que tuve por debajo de la cintura mientras miraba, que gracias a dios había desaparecido antes de que Zed llegase.

-Maestro, será mejor que vaya a entrenar. El sol ha salido ya. – traté de esquivar la pregunta y que me dejase ir. Intenté levantarme, pero me empujó con fuerza para que me sentara de nuevo.

-Contesta. – dijo secamente. Sonaba incluso más serio que cuando daba lecciones. Más bien como una orden.

-Pues… yo… - mi cara enrojeció al mientras trataba de darle un orden más coherente a los hechos, para que no sonara tan descabellado. Aunque mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando sentí la mano de Zed posarse sobre mi pecho.

-Tu pulso, se ha disparado una vez más.

-No puedo controlarlo… - dije con dificultad. Estaba avergonzado de tener así a Zed, sintiendo como mi corazón se descontrolaba. – Maestro… ¿puedo decirte una cosa más? – dije mientras agarraba su mano y la alejaba con suavidad. Sentía que si seguía ahí mucho tiempo más algo explotaría dentro de mí. Zed guardó silencio, dándome a entender que esperaba que siguiese hablando. Por suerte conseguí su atención y no insistió con su anterior pregunta, aunque puede que lo entendió solo con ver mi reacción – Sé que tu rostro es algo que nadie debe conocer por el bien de la Orden pero… ¿Por qué Syndra, que es tan reservada y llena de misterios puede verlo, y yo siendo tu más leal alumno no?

-¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¡No es eso! – me apresuré en desmentir y escuché una pequeña risa saliendo detrás del yelmo. Me molestó un poco que se tomara con gracia algo que a mí me quitaba el sueño.

-Si bien es cierto que mi confianza en ti es mayor que en ella, nunca te lo mostré porque nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. - dijo ahora más serio. – Y como entenderás, con Syndra sí la tenía.

-Tienes razón Maestro. – y la verdad es que la tenía. No había razón alguna para que me lo mostrase más que por capricho propio. Aun así, sentía cierta rabia de que Syndra lo haya visto y yo todavía no.

-Kayn. – dijo mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esta vez él agarró mi mano llevándola a su rostro. – ¿Quieres que te dé una razón para verlo? – tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que dijo. ¿Una razón? ¿Qué tipo de razón? – Se acabó el tiempo. Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Espe… - mi voz se quedó atascada en mi garganta al sentir como Zed apretaba mi mano contra su yelmo, haciendo que sea yo mismo el que lo levante. Quería verlo, y tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad para hacerlo, asique esta vez me dejaré llevar. Aceptaré las consecuencias que eso conlleve.

Cuando levanté su yelmo por completo, quedé inmóvil ante lo que estaba viendo. Un cabello blanco tan puro como la nieve se deslizó sobre su frente. Algo puro era lo último que pensé que vería en él. El color de sus ojos eran igual de rojos que mi ojo corrupto y me miraban con calma. El rojo sangre de sus ojos contrarrestaban la pureza de su cabello, que se veía mucho más cuidado de lo que jamás pensé que estaría. Vi más cicatrices decorando su rostro. Una sobre el parpado inferior de su ojo derecho, y otra sobre su nariz. Eran pequeñas pero debieron de doler una barbaridad en el momento que se las hizo. Y lo más sorprendente era que, a pesar de que me doblaba en edad, no lo aparentaba en absoluto. No pude encontrar ni una sola arruga que lo delatara.

-No es… como esperaba que fuera. – dije tras terminar mi análisis y recobrar las fuerzas para hablar. Zed reaccionó con una diminuta sonrisa, que parecía decir que le agradó mi comentario, a pesar de que pensaba que podría haberle dicho algo mucho más apropiado. – Deberías volver a ponértelo antes de que alguien más lo vea, Maestro. – dije mientras ponía el yelmo entre manos, aunque quería seguir viéndole por horas. Zed agarró el casco pero lo dejó sobre la fuente a mi lado.

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta si alguien más se acerca? – su voz sonaba diferente sin el casco. Más… agradable. – Además, he dicho que no te enseñaría mi rostro sin ninguna razón. – dijo mientras que echó el yelmo a un lado y se sentaba en su lugar.

-Es verdad, no puedes darme tal capricho sin un precio a pagar. – no sé qué clase de castigo tendré que cumplir a cambio de haber visto su rostro, pero sea el que sea, lo tendré merecido por conocer el mayor secreto del maestro.

-Me alegra que lo tengas claro Kayn. – dijo, poniéndose más serio. Estaba realmente contento de ser capaz de ver sus expresiones. Aunque no estaba realmente seguro del porqué eso me alegraba.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer, Maestro? – dije a la espera de órdenes.

-Sólo… - acarició mi pelo con suavidad hasta mi nuca, donde paró e hizo fuerza hacia delante, atrayéndome tan cerca de él como lo estaba hacía apenas un par de horas en mi sueño. Sus labios entre abiertos, dejaban paso a su aliento que acariciaba mi rostro. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. - …no te resistas.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que sus labios se juntasen con los míos.

Quería que eso también se tratase de una pesadilla. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a sus hombros. Quería alejarle, pero eso significaría oponer fuerza y, por tanto, desobedecer una orden. No tenía más remedio que dejarme hacer.

Zed humedecía mis labios con los suyos, me sorprendía lo suaves y calientes que eran. Se trataba de un beso lento, aunque me costaba seguir el ritmo. Solo imitaba el movimiento que él hacía lo mejor que podía. Era extraño, a pesar de ser un beso tan torpe comparándolo al de Syndra, se sentía bien. Jodidamente bien. Estaba avergonzado de que el maestro me haga sentir de esa manera. Quería que parase, no era posible que esté haciendo algo como eso con él. Por lo contrario, conforme Zed notaba que me iba acostumbrando aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara irremediablemente.

-Ah… Ma..Maes…- intenté pedirle que se detuviera durante las milésimas de segundo en las que me permitió respirar. Pero en lugar de eso, me asombró ver que solo gemidos salieron de mi boca. ¿Qué diablos era esta sensación que me hacía perder el control de mi voz?

Otro gemino salió sin que pueda detenerlo al sentir que Zed mordió mi labio con fuerza. Momento que aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca en busca de la mía. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse con cada acción por parte de Zed. Se notaba su experiencia, pues cada movimiento me transmitía un placer demasiado intenso.

Su lengua jugueteaba libremente con la mía, que solo se dejaba llevar. El aire se me estaba agotando, cosa que provocó que la saliva comenzara a caer mientras que Zed no parecía tener intención de alejarse. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Me sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza a sus hombros, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, las garras de mi mano corrompida se clavaron, provocando que Zed se alejara de golpe para soltar un quejido de dolor, mientras que yo le solté y comencé a jadear buscando llenar mis pulmones con aire.

-Lo siento, Kayn.- dijo mientras sobaba su hombro dañado. – Tal vez me dejé llevar.

-Ma…Maestro…-dije entre jadeos todavía. -¿Por qué lo has hecho? No quería que mi primer beso fuese así… – trataba de calmar el calor de mi cuerpo mientras limpiaba la saliva que había dejado caer con el dorso de mi mano.

-Y yo no quería que otra persona sea la que te lo quite. – dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿Por qué no? – le miré confuso. Sinceramente, siempre pensé que mi primer beso se lo daría a alguna maldita noxiana asesina mientras la violaría, para después matarla. O al menos es lo que Rhaast me metía en la cabeza cada vez que me mandaban misiones a Noxus. En cambio yo fui el besado, encima por mi propio maestro.

-Te mereces saber la respuesta, y te la contaré. – giró su rostro y miró al cielo pensativo, mientras que yo le veía tratando de grabar esa expresión en mi mente. Posiblemente jamás volvería a verla. –Pero ahora no es el momento. – terminó diciendo tras pasar unos segundos en silencio.

-Confío plenamente en ti, Maestro. – suspiré. – Pero esto no te lo perdonaré hasta escuchar tu explicación.

Él seguía mirando al cielo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tal vez sin darse cuenta. Más bien parecía una sonrisa triste y llena de dolor, como si un recuerdo doloroso hubiese vuelto a su mente. Me quedé mirándole curioso, pero sabía que no iba a recibir la explicación de aquella extraña sonrisa, aunque la pidiese.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Zed recogió su casco volviendo a colocárselo, mientras se levantaba.

-Será mejor que te pongas a entrenar ya si no quieres recibir un castigo. – dijo recuperando aquel siniestro tono de voz tras el yelmo, mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al templo. Parece que no quería hablar más sobre el tema.

-Sí, Maestro. – Me quedé observando cómo se adentraba de vuelta en el templo. Tras eso, me levanté y suspiré una vez más, de alguna manera había conseguido relajarme tras darme cuenta que ya podía irme e intentar olvidar el asunto.

Comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que él se fue, de vuelta a mi cuarto, encontrándome con algún compañero de camino, quienes me saludaban más por miedo que por amabilidad.

Antes solía compartir habitación con otros tres alumnos, pero tras haber conseguido a Rhaast y matado a Naruki, nadie más quiso estar tan cerca de mí. Tampoco es que me importase, no es como si necesitara llevarme bien con esos debiluchos.

Llegué a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y me quedé apoyado en esta, aliviado de que ya todo había terminado, y eso que el día acababa de comenzar.

-¿Para que has vuelto? Me lo estaba pasando genial yo solo.- dijo Rhaast, casi me había olvidado de él.

-Como si pudieras hacer algo tu sólo. – me burlé de él mientras me acerqué para sujetarlo del mango con mi mano no corrupta, notando como inmediatamente trató de poseerme. Pero obviamente no mi hizo ni cosquillas. – Vámonos a entrenar.

-"Vas" a entrenar. Yo ya soy perfecto, y lo seré aún más en cuanto tenga tu cuerpo. – comenzó a presumir, pero en cuanto lo sujeté con la mano izquierda para levantarle, su ojo se abrió más de golpe. – Oh…¿Qué es este dulce olor a sangre fresca? ¿Has estado matando sin mí? – me sorprendió su buen olfato a pesar de que ni estaba seguro de donde se encontraba su nariz. Apenas había atravesado la piel de Zed. Ni siquiera había visto sangre en mis dedos después de eso, y aun así Rhaast lo ha notado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tan solo estuve meditando. – Mentí. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, y menos con Rhaast.

-No creas que puedes engañarme…- dijo mientras su ojo volvía a la normalidad. Si es que su ojo podía considerarse normal.

Le ignoré para que así se callara y no siguiera con el tema. Simplemente me lo llevé fura del cuarto, con ganas tremendas de empezar a entrenar ya. Con suerte eso me despejaría para que este extraño calor se vaya por completo.

En el templo había varias zonas dedicadas para el entrenamiento. Tres para ser concretos. Una especializada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, otra para tiro con arco y armas ninjas, y la última para artes marciales con katas y espadas.

A pesar de que aquí cada discípulo se perfecciona en solo una de las tres técnicas, yo había pasado por todas sin mayor dificultad. Aunque desde que obtuve a Rhaast, únicamente entreno con él, pues mi actual meta es poseerle y hacerme con su poder lo antes posible. Ahora practicaba por mi cuenta, porque ninguna de las zonas del templo se adaptaban a mis necesidades.

Salí del templo junto con Rhaast y me adentré en el bosque. El bosque que rodeaba el lugar no rebosaba de demasiada vida. Todo tenía un tono grisáceo y la mayoría de las plantas morían poco después de nacer. Solo los árboles más ancianos conseguían sobrevivir a toda la magia oscura que irradiaba del templo, que hacía su presencia en el bosque en forma de niebla fina, como si el suelo desprendiera vapor.

No me alejé demasiado del templo, para poder acudir por si algo ocurriese dentro, o si me necesitaran para alguna misión. Eché un vistazo hasta observar el árbol más grueso de la zona. Me acerqué a él y empuñando a Rhaast, golpeé el tronco sin demasiada fuerza, clavando solamente la punta de la hoja de la guadaña en él.

-Éste servirá, empieza de una vez. – dijo Rhaast con impaciencia.

-Ya voy, tranquilízate. – le contesté. Después lo dejé en suelo y me acerqué a una de las ramas del árbol, quitándole unas veinte de las hojas más pequeñas que había visto, y las comencé a enganchar a lo largo del tronco aleatoriamente.

Volví a empuñar a Rhaast, me coloqué en posición de combate, suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Acto seguido, golpeé el árbol velozmente exactamente veinte veces en menos de un minuto. Al abrir los ojos sonreí orgulloso al ver que cada hoja tenía un agujero en el centro.

-No tienes mala precisión para ser tan joven, pero preferiría tirar el árbol entero.

-Eso no me ayudaría en nada Rhaast.

Me coloqué en posición repitiendo el ejercicio por aproximadamente una hora, ignorando a Rhaast durante ese rato. Cuando ya me sentía bastante agotado, me senté en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

-Esta vez fallé un golpe. Imperdonable. – dije molesto para mí mismo, llevaba una racha de un par de semanas sin fallar ninguno. Se notaba que algo me distraía.

-Así tu cuerpo no me servirá de nada. – aprovechó Rhaast para quejarse, recibiendo nada más que un chasquido de lengua por mi parte.

Crucé las piernas y cerré los ojos. Pensaba meditar un rato antes de seguir con el entrenamiento. Necesitaba concentrarme mejor. Pero antes de que empezara, escuché unos ruidos provenientes de un arbusto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Seguramente algún desafortunado animal perdido acabó aquí.

Me levanté agarrando a Rhaast con las dos manos, y las alcé por encima de mi cabeza, para después lanzarle con fuerza directamente a aquel matojo e inmediatamente el molesto ruido cesó.

-¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres para arrojarme de esa manera, niño desgraciado!? – gritó Rhaast quejándose. Pues se encontraba clavado en el suelo. Me causaba algo de gracia verle así pero me tragué la risa.

-¿Te has asustado? Pensé que te alegraría acabar con la vida en un pobre animal perdido.

-¿Qué animal? ¡Aquí solo hay arañas asquerosas!

-¿Cómo? – pregunté confuso. Estaba seguro de que escuché un ruido que provenía de ahí, y no he visto nada que saliera corriendo. Iba a recoger a Rhaast pero algo apareció justo en frente mía pegándome un susto que me hizo caer sentado en el suelo.

-¡Fallaste!

-¡Zoe! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no aparezcas de ese modo?! – Le grité alterado a la pequeña niña que no hacía más que sonreír divertida mientras flotaba.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías. – dijo ahora apenada con una expresión de perrito triste en la cara. Sigo sin entender cómo puede cambiar tanto de actitud de un segundo a otro.

-¿Quién es el asustado ahora? – replicó Rhaast aprovechándose de la situación mientras seguía clavado en el suelo.

 **Ojalá hayáis disfrutado el capítulo leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Aunque estoy notando que tal vez debería hacerlos más largos, no sé.**

 **En el próximo veremos que busca Zoe ahí y cómo es que estos dos se conocen.**

 **PSD: Review si crees que Zed es un pervertido jajaj v:**


	3. Una amiga y una reunión

**Una amiga pesada y una reunión interesante**

Me senté más cómodo en el suelo, recuperándome tras el susto, y vi a Zoe haciendo lo mismo, pero a un par de centímetros de la tierra, poniéndose a mi altura.

—Deberías dejar hacer eso. ¿Qué pasa si te acertaba con la guadaña? — dije un tanto cansado de sus ya típicas apariciones.

—Pero es tan divertido. Además, nunca aciertas, tu puntería es terrible. — dijo Zoe entre risas, aunque a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia que se metiese con mis habilidades.

—¿Cómo quieres que te acierte si no dejas de teletransportarte a través de esos malditos portales? — dije suspirando harto, mientras que ella no dejaba de reír. — En fin… ¿a qué has venido esta vez?

—Pues verás ¡es que ha pasado algo increíble! — dijo agarrando mis hombros y agitándome como tratado de transmitirme su emoción sin éxito. — Ayer estaba caminando junto con Ezreal, y como le estaba mirando casi me choco contra un árbol. ¡Y entonces él me cogió de la mano y me tiró para que no me haga daño! ¡Es como un héroe! — dijo para después tirarse al suelo gritando de emoción, moviendo las piernas exageradamente. — ¡Nunca me había cogido de la mano!

—De verdad los niños se emocionan con tan poco… — no le había preguntado a Zoe su edad, pero no le daba más de catorce o quince años, por lo que suponía que ese tal Ezreal del que siempre me hablaba no tenía muchos más tampoco. — ¿En serio has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?

—¡Claro! Me moría de ganas por contártelo. — dijo reponiéndose tras haber gastado algo de su energía gritando.

—Todavía no sé qué te hace pensar que me interesa saber eso.

—Somos los mejores amigos, así que tienes que escuchar estas cosas, aunque no te interesen. Es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. — Dijo como si me estuviera explicando los deberes de un amigo.

A pesar de que Zoe me hartaba y a veces era un dolor de cabeza, es verdad que la consideraba como amiga. No la asustaba nada de mí. Ni conocer mis más horribles secretos, como que soy un asesino ni saber que voy acompañado de un darkin milenario que en cualquier momento podría hacerme perder el control, cosa que asustaba a cualquier persona que haya tratado de acercarse a mí. Además, a pesar de su edad, ella posee unos enormes poderes mágicos. Por lo que podría decirse que era digna de ser una amiga. Más que cualquier otro alumno del templo.

—Está bien, está bien, no volveré a quejarme por eso. — dije acariciándole el pelo como si fuera un perrito. Aunque en vez de sonreír como solía hacer cuando la acariciaba, me sorprendió ver que me miraba concentrada. — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? — dijo señalando mi boca. La miré confuso para después tocar mi labio inferior y notar una pequeña herida. Había sentido algo de dolor antes, pero pensé que no quedó marca.

—Ah, esto… no es nada. — dije tratando de evitar recordar lo sucedido.

—Pero quiero saberlo. Se me da muy bien escuchar, de verdad. — dijo haciendo pucheros. — ¿Te has golpeado con una puerta? ¿o te has mordido mientras comías? A mí me pasa a veces así que no me reiré, lo prometo.

—No es de tu incumbencia Zoe, deja de insistir.

—Porfa… — parecía estar a punto de llorar. No aguantaba cuando hacía eso.

—Vale, me rindo. Te lo contaré, pero no llores, por favor. — suspiré harto y me dejé caer tumbado en el suelo, y Zoe comenzó a flotar por encima de mí mirándome curiosa, esperando con ganas a que hable. Esta niña era la única que conseguía acabar con mi paciencia. — Pues ocurrió esta mañana. Zed me… besó. — lo resumí al máximo para evitar recordar detalles, aunque Zoe ahora me miraba confusa.

—Pero es normal que un padre bese a su hijo en la mejilla. — dijo sin entender cómo eso afectaría a mi labio. Yo llevé una mano sobre mi cara preguntándome en qué momento pensé que contarle esto a una niña era buena idea.

—Zoe, creo que es la quinta vez que te digo que Zed no es mi padre. — dije con desgana. — Y el beso no fue en la mejilla, fue en… la boca… — dije casi susurrando esto último, como si me costara admitirlo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso es mucho más lejos de lo que yo he llegado con Ezreal! — empezó a gritar Zoe, provocando que instintivamente tape mis oídos con las manos. — ¿O sea que Zed es ahora tu novio?

—No tiene gracia, Zoe — dije un tanto molesto, pensando que se trataba de una broma pesada. Imaginarme a Zed como pareja era rídiculo. — Simplemente no tuve más remedio que hacerlo, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Y cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo se sienten los besos? — seguía cuestionando Zoe, acercándose cada vez más a mí haciendo morritos.

—Para ya, Zoe. — dije aguantándola de los hombros por si acaso, para que no se acercara más de la cuenta. — Todavía eres demasiado joven para saber sobre ese tipo de cosas indecentes.

—¿Joven? — se alejó ella indignada, cruzándose de brazos — Soy mucho mayor que tú, ¿sabes?

—Claro que sí, ya eres toda una adulta. — dije tapando mi boca, para evitar que se me escapara la risa. Me causaba gracia ver a una niña tratando de aparentar ser mayor.

—No deberías reírte, Kayn. — me giré para ver a Rhaast. Me sorprendió que hablase de la nada. — Esa mocosa me supera en edad incluso a mí. Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? — miré a Zoe incrédulo. Era imposible que una niña tan pequeña e inocente fuese mayor que Rhaast. Su carácter no concordaba con esa edad.

—No lo es. Si sigo teniendo esta forma es porque soy un aspecto de Targon. — comenzó a explicar. — Me lo ofrecieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando era realmente una niña. Desde entonces he pasado mi vida viajando entre mundos y dimensiones. Hace apenas un par de meses que he vuelto a Runaterra por unos asuntos… pero Targon es aburrido asique suelo irme para buscar cosas entretenidas. — decía sonriendo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Es cierto que me había causado sospechas que una niña pudiese controlar semejante fuerza mágica, pero jamás había escuchado sobre un poder que haga que pueda cambiar de aspecto o congelar su edad.

—Pero Zoe… Eso es algo increíble. Los aspectos de Targon son una leyenda viva y solo se han visto en limitadas ocasiones. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? — dije levantándome del suelo sorprendido.

—No has preguntado. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo esperabas que preguntara algo como eso? — dije suspirando. —Bueno, da igual. No eres la clase de persona que ocultaría algo a un amigo. ¿No es así?

—¡Jamás haría eso! Soy una buena amiga. — dijo para luego sujetar mis hombros y mirarme con seriedad. — Y ahora, como buen amigo, debes contarme cómo fue tu primer beso.

—Pensaba que ya lo habías olvidado… — dije disgustado, realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, aunque tal vez contárselo a alguien era la mejor forma de superarlo.

—Venga Kayn… Yo también te contaré cómo será mi primer beso cuando dé el paso con Ezreal. — decía Zoe incrementando sus pucheros por segundo.

—Bueno… ya que no eres realmente una niña haré la excepción. Además, tal vez así me desahogué un poco.

—¡Genial! — gritó Zoe para luego sentarse en el aire cruzando sus piernas, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa, esperando que comience a hablar.

—Te advierto que no es la historia feliz llena de arcoíris que esperas oír. — dije sentándome a su lado colocando mis antebrazos sobre mis rodillas y tomando aire antes de empezar. — Veras… algunas cosas pasaron y conseguí ver el rostro de Zed. Eso es algo que nadie más en la orden tiene permitido ver, por cuestiones de seguridad. El caso es que tras eso Zed me prohibió resistirme y fue cuando me besó en contra de mi voluntad. No voy a mentir diciendo que me haya desagradado. De hecho, el tacto de sus labios y su lengua… e incluso cuando me mordió causándome ésta herida. Todo provocaba sensaciones y reacciones extrañas en mi cuerpo que me… gustaban. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. — cuando me giré para ver a Zoe, esta se había sonrojado y sonreía aún más que antes. — No es la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Estás de broma? Ha sido precioso. No tenía ni idea de que un beso transmitía tanto. Se nota que realmente te ha gustado.

—No lo entiendes, Zoe. No se trata de si me ha gustado o no. Se trata de que me ha besado un hombre. Que por si fuera poco me dobla en edad y es mi maestro. Que me haya gustado solo me preocupa más.

—El que no lo entiende eres tú, idiota. El amor no entiende de género, edad o rango. Sólo surge y ya.

—¿Amor? ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre eso? — miré a Zoe con el ceño fruncido, esta vez sí había soltado una estupidez. — Es imposible que yo ni ningún otro alumno tuviese esa clase de sentimiento por el Maestro.

—¿Y cómo explicas todo eso que has sentido con el beso? Debe ser algo que provoca el amor. Seguro que Zed lo ha sentido también. — decía Zoe estando segura de que todo eso fue cosa del amor.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Zoe…

—¡Que sí! Hazme caso. Los dos estáis enamorados, pero no quieres admitirlo. — dijo Zoe inflando sus mejillas enfadada, haciendo aparecer un pequeño portal tras ella. — Y te lo demostraré. — después decir eso, saltó atravesando aquel portal que se cerró rápidamente.

—Que ingenua…— dije en voz alta, aunque ya no había nadie.

Me quedé por un rato con la mirada perdida en el lugar en el que Zoe se encontraba antes. Esa niña… todavía era solo eso, una niña. Por más años que tuviera. La reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo fue algo completamente normal. Habría pasado con cualquier otra persona. No tiene nada que ver ni con Zed ni con el amor. Debe de ser lo que les sucede a las personas al tener su primer beso. Es lo normal…

Joder, y yo que pensé que me aliviaría hablarlo con alguien.

Suspiré pesadamente y fui a recoger a Rhaast, para después encaminarme de vuelta al templo.

—¿No vas a entrenar más? — preguntó Rhaast

—Tengo hambre.

—Eres demasiado frágil.

—Corre a buscar a alguien más fuerte entonces. — dije con ironía.

—Como si pudiera. — se quejó

Tras varios minutos caminando, llegué a la entrada del templo, y me sorprendí al ver a un acólito esperando frente a la gran puerta.

—¿Lack? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté curioso, era extraño ver acólitos tan expuestos frente al templo. Normalmente los encargados de la guardia se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles.

—De hecho, te estaba esperando, Kayn. — contestó Lack. — El maestro Zed me pidió que lo hiciera.

—¿El Maestro?

—Sí. Me ordenó que en cuanto llegaras te dijera que te espera en la sala de reuniones.

—Entendido, puedes seguir haciendo guardia con normalidad. — dije para después darle una palmadita en el hombro. — Buen trabajo, Lack.

—¡Sí! — contestó con ánimo y un brillo en los ojos para después retirarse.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos me tenían cierto odio por muchos motivos, Lack me admiraba. Era un joven de 17 años, que se ha unido a la orden hacía apenas un año, y desde entonces se había estado esforzando casi tanto como yo cuando había llegado. Me ha tomado como ejemplo por ser el más fuerte de la orden después de Zed. Le tenía algo de aprecio por eso.

Yendo a lo importante, debía ir a ver a Zed. Pensaba que podría ignorar el asunto y verle con normalidad. Pero sentía como mi estómago daba vueltas según me iba acercando a donde él se encontraba. Estaba claro que lo sucedido me estaba poniendo incómodo. ¿O tal vez será que hoy todavía no he comido nada? Sí, debe de ser eso.

Una vez en frente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, agarré el pomo y me quedé así por un rato. Realmente no quería entrar. La verdad era que Zed era la última persona que quería ver ahora mismo.

—Vamos Kayn… ¡no seas ridículo! — me dije a mi mismo en voz baja, para después reunir el valor de abrir la puerta.

A pesar de que estaba incomodísimo, atravesé la puerta aparentando normalidad. Aunque tampoco era nada del otro mundo, pues fingir emociones es una tarea básica que un asesino debe aprender.

Apoyé a Rhaast sobre la pared cerca de la puerta, para después acercarme con firmeza a la gran mesa y sentarme en una de las sillas, no demasiado lejos de Zed.

—Lack me dijo que viniera. — dije acabando con el silencio de la vacía sala. — Siento haber tardado, Maestro.

—No es algo tan urgente como para interrumpir tu entrenamiento. — se escuchó la siniestra voz de detrás del yelmo. Zed se encontraba sentado en su característica silla, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y descansando su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos. — Sólo quiero comentarte unos asuntos.

—Te escucho. — dije acomodándome en mi asiento. Me sentía tenso a pesar de que estas reuniones eran frecuentes.

—Me han llegado mensajes de algunos acólitos infiltrados, avisando que dos vastayas bastante poderosos quieren recuperar el árbol sagrado.

—¿Quieres que vaya a acabar con ellos? — asumí, queriendo terminar la reunión lo antes posible.

—No. Yo iré a esta misión. Quiero llevarme a unos cuantos acólitos novatos para ver su potencial.

—Eso quiere decir que el templo queda a mi cargo. — dije, pues cuando Zed abandonaba el templo lo dejaba en mis manos, su alumno más fiel y poderoso.

—Exacto. Si no surgen imprevistos, partiremos a la madrugada de mañana. Tardaremos en volver entre un par de días y una semana, según lo que tarden en llegar los enemigos.

—Puedes dejarlo en mis manos, Maestro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Desde cuándo me cuestionas?

—Estás tenso, Kayn. Eso es nuevo en ti. — dijo sorprendiéndome, ¿cómo demonios podía notar este tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad? A veces pensaba que estaba a años luz de estar a su altura.

—No estoy tenso, tan solo es que todavía no he comido y… — me callé al ver que Zed se levantaba.

—No tiene sentido tratar de mentirme. — decía mientras se acercaba a mi asiento y me agarró del mentón levantando mi mirada, tal y como lo hizo esta mañana, poniéndome nervioso. — Sé que estás tenso y sé por qué. Aunque no es el resultado que esperaba.

—No es como si fuera mi culpa. — dije apartando la mano de Zed y levantándome también, quedando en frente de él. No quería desafiarle, pero me hacía sentir demasiado inferior e incluso estúpido. No podía permitirme verme así frente a él. — Mi cuerpo reacciona sólo, Maestro. Si no querías que esté así, tal vez deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de haber hecho eso.

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería haber esperado más. Es evidente que todavía eres un niño. — contestó sin desviar la mirada que tenía fija sobre mis ojos.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño.

—Si no lo fueras no te afectaría tanto un simple beso. — dijo Zed para luego pasar por mi lado y dirigirse a la puerta de salida, dando por finalizada la reunión. Pero no me agradaba en absoluto terminar la conversación aquí, no podía dejarlo así.

—¡Y no me afecta en absoluto! ¡Simplemente estoy confuso porque ni siquiera me has dado una razón para hacerlo! — grité haciendo que Zed detuviera su paso a mitad de camino. — ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa. Me da igual la de veces que me beses, no me afecta en lo más mínimo. No soy tan débil y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. — Dije sin estar realmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo sería un segundo beso. Pero el tema me estaba alterando y odiaba que Zed me hablase de esa forma.

Pero no recibí una respuesta, cosa que me estaba cabreando todavía más. Ni siquiera siendo un niño había sentido tanta rabia hacia él. Estaba a punto de seguir desahogando mi enfado a base de gritos, cuando Zed se giró y caminó de vuelta hasta quedar parado en frente mía.

Le miré esperando que me diera una buena razón para relajarme, pero en cambio no tardó en quitarse el yelmo dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa, quitó la capucha de la sudadera roja que vestía cuando no llevaba su armadura, y con un gesto de cabeza acomodó su blanco cabello, para después atravesar mis ojos con esa rojiza mirada a la que todavía no estaba nada acostumbrando, sentía que me estaba paralizando.

—¿Dices que no importa la de veces que te bese? — contestó finalmente Zed, cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja, como si realmente tuviera curiosidad.

—No es lo que quería decir.

—Es lo que has dicho. — contestó rápidamente evitando que diera argumentaciones. Desvié la mirada mordiendo mi propio labio, arrepintiéndome de haber hablado sin pensar. Tenía la sensación de haberme metido en un lío y no sabía cómo salir.

—Maestro, yo…— mi mente estaba en blanco. Apreté mis puños dejando en evidencia mi frustración. Las cosas no estaban yendo para nada como yo quería.

—Ven conmigo, Kayn. — dijo para después agarrarme del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarme hasta la otra punta de la habitación, me empujó contra la pared y me acorraló colocando ambas manos sobre ésta. — Vas a cumplir con tu palabra, y me dejarás besarte las veces que yo quiera.

—Basta de bromas, Maestro. Ya no tiene gracia. — traté de apartar a Zed para irme, pero éste en respuesta agarró mis muñecas con sus manos estampándolas contra la pared, haciéndome daño en el proceso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando? — contestó. A pesar de la seriedad con la que hablaba, su mirada era extremadamente tranquila y relajada. Por alguna razón verle así me hipnotizaba. Poder observarle tan de cerca hacía que mi pulso se acelerara, sentía como mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho y algo se atascaba en mi garganta.

Estaba completamente equivocado. No podía tomar otro beso con normalidad si ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar su mirada. Tenía que largarme de ahí, no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Convertí mis brazos a su forma sombría para librarme de su agarre, sin embargo, seguía atrapado.

—¿Mis sombras no te atraviesan? — le miré confuso.

—Denegación sombría. Un hechizo que me ha costado descifrar hasta hace poco. — aclaró mis dudas, para después apretar más su agarre al ver mis intenciones de escaparme. Luego se acercó despacio hasta mi cuello, posando unos besos lentos y húmedos sobre éste. — No vas a irte hasta que yo lo permita, Kayn… — dijo en un susurro, para después dar una larga lamida a lo largo de todo mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

—Nnh…— traté de ahogar el gemido que su lengua me provocó. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared, dejándole a Zed vía libre para jugar conmigo una vez más. No podía irme, así que no tenía caso resistirme.

Poco a poco, iba aflojando su agarre mientras seguía dejando besos y lamidas sobre mi cuello. Finalmente soltó mis manos y comenzó a acariciar mi torso desnudo con suavidad, mientras que yo en cambio pasé mis manos por su espalda, sujetándome a su sudadera. El calor comenzaba a inundar mi cuerpo, cosa que agitaba mi respiración, hasta que empecé a jadear.

—Ah… Zed… — dije su nombre en voz baja, no recordaba la última vez que le llamé así, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Al escuchar aquello, detuvo sus caricias, se alejó de mi cuello y me dedicó otra mirada serena, que sinceramente, me agradaba cada vez más. Le devolví la mirada con mis ojos entrecerrados y jadeante.

Zed no tardó en acortar la distancia, y juntar sus labios con los míos por segunda vez.

A pesar de que ésta vez sabía que lo haría, seguía nervioso. Mi pulso no se relajaba, pero ahora era capaz de seguir el ritmo de sus labios con más facilidad. No era un beso demasiado rápido, pero tampoco lento. Era realmente agradable, se sentía tan cálido… ésta vez podía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Le abracé pegando su cuerpo con el mío, dándole a entender que no quería que se alejara. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que la última vez, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no quería que se detuviera.

Zed acarició mi mejilla, para después sacar su lengua y lamer mis labios, pidiendo permiso esta vez a diferencia de antes. También conocía éste juego. No tardé en abrir mi boca dejando paso a que su lengua se encontrase con la mía. Esta vez mi lengua danzaba al mismo ritmo que la suya en vez de intentar seguirle torpemente como la primera vez. El beso se sentía mucho mejor de esta forma.

Al cabo de un rato que parecieron horas, Zed decidió romper aquel beso.

—Maestro…— dije con dificultad, mientras recuperaba el aliento, sin dejar de abrazar a Zed. — Por qué… ¿por qué tus besos dan tanto calor? No es lo normal, ¿verdad?

—Es por que no son besos del todo normales. — dijo mientras que yo le escuchaba con atención. — Más bien los llamaría preliminares.

—¿Preliminares? — jamás había escuchado aquella palabra, en cambio una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Zed.

—Los preliminares sirven precisamente para eso, Kayn. Calentarte y prepararte…— Zed bajaba sus manos acariciándome hasta mi cintura, donde se detuvo para juguetear con la cuerda que ataba mi pantalón, para después acercar su boca a mi oído. — …para tener sexo. —susurró.

 **Maldita sea Zed, deja ir a comer a Kayn D: !**

 **Bueeeeno, tras mil años he vuelto. He reescrito este capitulo unas 4 veces sin convencerme su resultado final. Pero tras dejarlo un tiempo y ver cientos de imágenes yaoi las palabras salían solas. Muchas gracias a los que hayan tenido paciencia y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^**

 **Prometo que el próximo llegará pronto que se viene lo hard 7u7**


	4. Hazme lo que quieras

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas. Quedas avisado 7u7**

 **Hazme lo que quieras**

—¿Sexo? — mis ojos se agrandaron. Pensé haber escuchado mal.

—Sí Kayn. Sexo. — repitió Zed confirmando mis temores, mientras deshacía el nudo que ataba mi pantalón. — ¿Necesitas que te explique eso también?

—No soy tan estúpido. — dije tratando de aparentar que no me asustaba el tema. Aunque me sonrojé al pensar en cómo se mantenían relaciones sexuales. Obviamente sabía lo básico. Aunque ahora que lo imaginaba, había algo que no me encajaba. Zed es un hombre también, ¿entonces dónde debía meter mi…?

—Kayn. — dijo haciéndome pegar un pequeño brinco, como si me hubiese pillado pensando esas cosas indecentes, aunque no podía leer mi mente, obvio. — Tranquilízate, sé que no has hecho esto antes. — dijo notando el nerviosismo que se supone que estaba ocultando, mientras terminaba de desatar la cuerda de mi pantalón, para después dejarlo caer al suelo. Quedando únicamente vestido con mis calzoncillos negros. — Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

—¿De todo? No te parece… que vas demasiado rápido, ¿Maestro? — dije apoyando mi rostro en el hombro de Zed para ocultar mi sonrojo. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, pues sin los anchos pantalones que llevaba, era fácil ver la pronunciada erección que su beso me había provocado. No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Aún me costaba creer que yo era tan sensible.

—¿Rápido? — dijo para después hundir lentamente su nariz en mi pelo e inspirar muy hondo, haciéndome sentir algo extraño. Como si me hubiera atravesado un escalofrío. — Si fuera rápido todavía podría resistirme… — susurró, dejándome sorprendido. No podía comprender la razón de sus actos, pero de alguna manera, el mero tono de su voz me hacía saber que había algo importante detrás de todo esto. Sentía que Zed llevaba tiempo sufriendo.

Abrí mi boca, pero no sabía que contestar a aquello. ¿Por qué llevaría tanto tiempo resistiéndose? No tenía ni idea ni sabía si me lo contaría alguna vez, pero aun así… Zed era la persona que evitó que acabase siendo un cadáver más, perdido en los campos de guerra. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era cumplir con sus deseos. Sean cuales sean…

Abracé a Zed agarrándome a su sudadera, sin decir nada más. Dando a entender que no iba a irme ni dejaría que él se fuera. Además, muy en el fondo, tal vez sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo se siente.

Él entendió mis intenciones, asique sin esperar más, bajó una mano lentamente y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro con suavidad por encima de mis calzoncillos, sacándome un gemido al instante, sin que separe todavía mi rostro de su hombro. Aquello se sentía muy diferente a cuando lo hacía yo mismo.

—Si no aguantas puedes pedirme que pare. — dijo en voz baja sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

—Esto no es nada…— dije tomándome la situación como si se tratara de una nueva técnica que Zed me enseñaría, a pesar de que en realidad me costaba horrores mantenerme firme.

—Entonces seguiré… — contestó bajando la única prenda que me quedaba, para agarrar mi erección ahora con su mano y comenzar a masturbarme con una lentitud que me torturaba.

—Nnh… Maestro… eso se siente bien…— dije sin poder aguantar los gemidos. Sentir ahí el tacto de su mano era increíble. Pensé que me costaría aguantar esto, pero realmente no quería que se detuviera.

Cuando miré a Zed, vi que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cosa que me alegró, al menos este sacrificio no sería del todo en vano si le servía de algo.

Poco rato después alejó su mano, y comenzó a agacharse lentamente, dejando pequeños besos sobre mi torso a medida que bajaba, hasta quedar arrodillado en frente mía. Pensé que nunca le vería en una pose como esa, y menos delante de mí.

Zed se relamió los labios mientras agarraba nuevamente mi erección, para después acercarse y lamer mi glande mojándolo con su cálida saliva, haciéndome estremecer al instante. ¿Cómo era posible sentir aquello a través de todo mi cuerpo? Y con mucha más intensidad que sus besos.

No podía aguantarlo, un sonoro gemido se escapó de mis labios sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo, por lo que tapé mi boca con ambas manos. No quería que de casualidad alguien escuchara algo, sin embargo, Zed ni siquiera se inmutó, solo seguía lamiendo. Pasaba de lamer mi glande a lamer el largo de mi pene, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez… Sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio. Cada una de sus acciones me calentaba demasiado, y verle era… joder, excitante.

Después de quedar empapado en su saliva, Zed dejó entrar mi pene en su boca, estimulándome ahora con ella.

—Maestro… esto es demasiado… — dije jadeando. No pude evitar bajar mis manos y sujetarme al cabello de Zed, dejando escuchar mis gemidos de nuevo, aunque ahora regulaba el tono como podía. No quería dejar que se alejara, no ahora…

Cada cosa que hacía me calentaba más que la anterior, especialmente esto. Sentía como mi pene entraba y salía de su boca casi por completo, a una velocidad que aumentaba cada vez más. Quería que esta sensación durase para siempre, y a la vez notaba que no podía resistir más tiempo.

—Yo… no aguanto… — avisé, viniéndome justo después. Mientras que mi espalda se arqueaba a la vez que un intenso placer me atravesó como una puñalada, haciéndome escapar un nuevo gemido más sonoro de lo que me gustaría. Jamás había sentido un orgasmo tan intenso.

Cuando acabé, Zed alejó finalmente su rostro, relamiendo sus labios.

—Delicioso… — dijo en voz baja tras haber tragado con cuidado todo aquel espeso líquido que había salido a causa de sus actos.

Me sentía agotado a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada realmente. Me costaba mantenerme de pie. Mi espalda se dejó resbalar sobre la pared casi por voluntad propia, hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo.

—Pensaba que me pedirías que pare. — dijo Zed sentándose a mi lado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared también.

—No iba a darte órdenes. — dije recuperando el aliento, intentando hablar con normalidad.

—Nada me agrada más de ti que tu extrema lealtad, Kayn. — dijo Zed mirándome, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa por primera vez. Eso removió algo dentro de mí. Era la sonrisa más sincera que nunca antes me habían dedicado. ¿Y por qué se supone que sonreía así exactamente?

Desvié la mirada. ¡Agh! Estaba intentando tranquilizarme, pero si me miraba de esa forma me lo ponía demasiado difícil.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, Zed se había levantado y se acercó a la mesa para recoger su yelmo.

—¿Te vas? — acabé diciendo.

—Debo reunir a los novatos para darles los detalles de la misión. — contestó Zed con su yelmo ya puesto. Creía que no habíamos terminado todavía.

—Maestro. — dije levantándome también, volviéndome a colocar mi ropa. — Lo que acabamos de hacer… ¿ha servido de algo? — pregunté un poco avergonzado y dudoso, pero tal vez después de esto sí me vaya a contar algo más.

—Servirá con el tiempo. — contestó tras unos segundos de silencio, caminando ya hacía la salida. No acababa de entender a qué se refería con eso exactamente. — Y como último punto de la reunión, esta vez el templo queda a cargo de Akiso. — dijo cerrando la puerta justo después, cómo si evitara que protestase.

Hacía varios años que el templo siempre quedaba a mi cargo a menos que estuviera ausente. Zed debía de seguir pensando que estaba confuso o algo así. Tonterías, me encontraba perfectamente.

Como sea… suspiré hondo, y me acerqué para recoger a la guadaña.

—Maldita sea, Rhaast. ¿Por qué tenías que estar aquí? — dije agarrándolo con desgana. Habría preferido llevarme este secreto a la tumba.

—¿Qué? Ah, tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Acostumbrado a ver estas cosas? No bromees. — dije saliendo de la sala también.

—Llevo eones sin un cuerpo con el que poder desplazarme. Es obvio que en tanto tiempo acabé en situaciones parecidas a esta muchas veces.

—Pensaba que estuviste encerrado todo este tiempo. — contesté curioseando un poco mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Era raro que Rhaast me contase algo sobre su pasado.

—Como me temían, me trasportaban muchas veces de una región a otra. Y aprendí que los humanos están peor que los animales. — contaba Rhaast con un tono repugnante al referirse a personas.

—No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles. — dije llegando a mi habitación y solté a Rhaast apoyándolo en la pared, cerca de mi cama. — Y más te vale no hablarle a nadie sobre lo que has visto.

—¿Acaso ahora soy un amiguito que tiene que guardar tus secretos? — dijo Rhaast, aprovechando como siempre cada oportunidad para burlarse. Como si fuera a ganar algo con eso.

—Clavaré mil agujas en tu preciado ojo como lo hagas. — le amenacé, para después salir de la habitación nuevamente.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y yo todavía estaba sin comer nada. Al menos esas duras misiones y esos entrenamientos en los que pasaba días sin probar bocado habían servido para algo, si no posiblemente ahora mismo el ruido de mi estómago se escucharía a través de todo el templo.

Pero antes de ir a la cocina me tomaría un baño. Me sentía sucio y no precisamente por sudar al entrenar.

Así que me dirigí al aseo con paso acelerado. Una vez ahí, me desprendí de mi ropa, solté mi trenza con cuidado y me metí en el agua de la gran bañera de madera que todavía se encontraba tibia. Los alumnos normalmente vienen a bañarse juntos después de los entrenamientos, por lo que no había nadie a estas horas, que es cuando yo solía tomar mi baño. Me agradaba más hacerlo solo que con esos ruidosos. Y la verdad es que agradecía un poco de paz al fin.

Me quedé sumergido en el agua hasta el cuello, mirando en frente, donde no había nada más que una pared blanca.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a Zed?" Pensé. Realmente no quería darle vueltas al tema, pero era inevitable. Odiaba el hecho de no entender nada. Era obvio que a Zed le sucedía algo, y yo me sentía como un inútil que ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando. Estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo como alumno. De hecho, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Pensaba que Zed quería que yo hiciera algo por él, para que se sienta mejor de lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo. Sin embargo, parece que más bien fue todo lo contrario. Además, creo que lo que hicimos ni siquiera puede llamarse sexo, a pesar de que él dijo que lo haríamos. Tal vez no tenía más tiempo, o tal vez solo quería enseñarme para poder hacerlo yo la próxima vez. Espera… ¿la próxima vez?

—¡Joder! — acabé diciendo en voz alta, comenzando a frotar mi cuerpo bruscamente con el agua. Hasta ayer ni en broma pensaría cosas como estas, y ahora casi parece lo normal. Puede que debería dejarle estas cosas a Syndra. Aunque no podía mentirme a mí mismo, disfruté demasiado cuando Zed me…

—¿Kayn? — escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí, cosa que me hizo girarme de golpe por el susto, pues estaba tan distraído que no había escuchado la puerta.

—¿Lack? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté sorprendido al ver a ese pelirrojo parado justo detrás de mí, mirándome igual de sorprendido que yo lo hacía.

—Se me ha alargado el turno de guardia. — comenzó a contar mientras se quitaba la ropa. Ahora que me fijaba era más esbelto y delgado de lo que pensaba. — No sé cómo un anciano había llegado hasta aquí diciendo que se había perdido. Me costó una eternidad explicarle que este lugar era peligroso, y al final tuve que acompañarlo de vuelta a la ciudad. Ha sido un día agotador. — dijo entrando en el agua también mientras suspiraba cansado, sentándose cerca de mí.

—Debiste haberle matado, puede que fuera un espía.

—Ese anciano apenas podía moverse, dudo que pueda ser espía.

—He visto cosas peores. — dije encogiéndome de hombros, sin descartar la posibilidad de se tratase de uno.

—Entonces si vuelvo a verlo cerca de aquí me encargaré de él, sería sospechoso. — contestó con entusiasmo. Esa parte suya tan animada me recordaba un poco a Zoe. — Por cierto, ¿a qué venía el grito de antes?

—¿Qué grito?

—¡Joder! — dijo Lack intentando imitar mi voz.

—Ah, eso… es que me he mordido el labio sin querer, ¿ves? — mentí señalando la herida de esta mañana. Así evitaría que me pregunte sobre ella igual que Zoe. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ya veo. Esas heridas escuecen, a mí también se me escaparía un grito de rabia. — dijo mirándome. Y así se quedó, mirándome por un buen rato.

—Para, es incómodo. — dije. Personalmente odiaba que me mirasen fijamente por mucho tiempo sin motivo.

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó Lack dejando de mirarme. — Es que… nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto. Se me hace extraño.

—Molesta en el combate. — dije secamente, a pesar de que sabía que mi pelo era algo llamativo, pero no me agradaba que fuera tema de conversación.

—Entiendo. — dijo Lack para después quedarse en silencio, pensativo. Cosa que agradecía, el silencio era todo lo que necesitaba. — Oye, Kayn. — habló de nuevo dirigiéndome la mirada otra vez, para mi desgracia.

—Dime. — dije con desgana. Hoy el universo se había puesto en mi contra y no me dejaría estar solo.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, cuando hace tiempo te dije que te tomaría como ejemplo a seguir.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. No es algo que me digan todos los días.

—Pues también sabrás que desde entonces apenas hemos intercambiado un par de frases. — decía Lack con un tono tan bajito que apenas podía escucharlo, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos por debajo del agua. Era cierto que se había convertido en uno de los mejores alumnos en poco tiempo, pero era vergonzoso que a estas alturas le costara tanto ocultar sus nervios. Tal vez por esa razón Zed no le encargaba misiones fuera del templo todavía. Sería un problema si llegan a secuestrarle e interrogarle. — y hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo pedirte, pero no encontraba el momento. — dijo desviando la mirada un tanto inseguro.

—Pues aquí me tienes. — le dije, apoyando un brazo sobre el borde de la bañera de madera. Ese chico me causaba un poco de curiosidad, asique le escucharía al menos una vez.

—Verás… realmente quiero estar a tu altura. Quiero tener la misma fuerza de voluntad que tú, quiero que el Maestro cuente conmigo para sus misiones y que esté tan orgulloso de mí como de ti. Y me esforcé muchísimo desde entonces, pero sé que me falta mucho para alcanzar mi meta. Y por eso… — Lack tomó aire para después voltearse hacia mí volviendo a mirarme fijamente. — Por eso me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Para poder pedirte consejos y aprender de ti observándote. Sé que con tu ayuda aparte de la del maestro podré avanzar bastante más rápido. Si no es una molestia, claro… — terminó Lack de contar lo que al parecer llevaba tiempo guardándose.

Lo cierto es que me había pillado por sorpresa. Básicamente me estaba pidiendo ser algo así como mi aprendiz. Nunca me habían pedido nada parecido, y sí, sonaba como una molestia y algo que me daría mucha pereza, pero a la vez me sentía alagado, para qué mentir.

—Me lo pensaré, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado. — le contesté levantándome para salir de la bañera. Tal vez le diría que sí más adelante, teniendo en cuenta su fuerza y lo rápido que aprende, puede que no sea del todo una pérdida de tiempo echarle una mano. Pero ahora mismo no tenía el humor para algo como eso.

—¡Genial! Estaré esperando tu respuesta. — dijo Lack comenzando a lavarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por mi parte, salí del cuarto de baño tras vestirme y recoger mi pelo de vuelta en su típica trenza. Y al fin, llegué a la cocina y como era de esperarse, no había nadie.

Abrí los armarios y cajones en busca de algo de comida. Siempre se guardaban algunas sobras para aprovecharse el próximo día.

Tras un par de minutos, había encontrado algo de carne y un par de trozos de pan. Así que me lo serví en un plato junto a un vaso de agua, y me senté en una de las muchas mesas que había en la sala.

La carne estaba algo pasada y el pan bastante seco. No era la mejor cena de mi vida, pero por hoy bastaría.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi solitaria cena, uno pasos que se acercaban comenzaron a escucharse.

—Demonios… ¿ni siquiera aquí me dejarán tranquilo? — maldecí en voz baja.

Cuando se acercó lo bastante noté quien era. Se trataba de Eliza, una alumna bastante peculiar. Era mala en todo, pero para su suerte, se puede decir que entre todas las alumnas, era la más guapa. Alta, delgada, rubia y bien desarrollada. Se había ganado la atención de muchos alumnos, por lo que la ayudaban en todas sus misiones. Una inútil en mi opinión. Ya le había dicho a Zed en varias ocasiones que no servía para la Orden.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó ella echando la silla que había a mi lado hacia atrás. La ignoré pensando que se marcharía, pero se sentó igualmente.

—¿No vas a comer? — pregunté fijándome en que no se había traído ningún plato. No había más motivos para estar aquí si no era para cocinar, comer o limpiar.

—Ya he cenado. Además, las sobras no son lo mío. — dijo apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, y su mentón sobre su mano, para mirarme con una sonrisa. Se me hacía incómodo ignorarla teniéndola así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eliza? — dije soltando un bufido, para después tomar otro trozo de la carne. Ella no era precisamente el tipo de persona con la que me agradaba charlar.

—Te dije que puedes llamarme Liz, ¿recuerdas? — dijo ella alegremente ignorando completamente mi pregunta. Qué molestia.

—Déjate de tonterías. Si vas a decir algo dilo ya o me iré. — dije soltando el tenedor sobre la mesa para voltearme a verla. Hasta se me había quitado el hambre. Por suerte ya había terminado.

—Eres un maleducado, Kayn. Ni siquiera sabes comportarte con una dama como yo. — decía tratando de que le haga más caso, como estaba acostumbrada, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, pasando los dedos de su mano entre sus mechas. — Pero bueno, supongo que tiene sentido.

—No puedes ser una dama y una asesina a la vez. Deberías decidirte por una de las dos. — dije insinuándole que dejara la Orden. — ¿Y qué quieres decir con lo último? — pregunté curioso. Hasta donde yo mismo sabía, no tenía ninguna razón para ser así con las damas en concreto.

—Pues… es que me he enterado de algo interesante sobre ti. — dijo, para luego quedarse en silencio un par de segundos, intentando hacer el asunto más intrigante, aunque sólo me irritaba más. — Sé que te gustan los hombres. — dijo finalmente.

—No me interesan las mentiras que la gente se inventa. — dije de inmediato, mientras me levantaba de golpe para irme. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa locura, pero lo había hecho en muy mal momento.

—¡Espera! — gritó Eliza levantándose también para detenerme sujetándome de la mano. — Nadie me ha dicho nada. Yo misma lo escuché hace un rato.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible. — dije volteándome a verla sorprendido de nuevo. Si fuera verdad que ella estaba cerca, Zed debería haber notado su presencia y se hubiera detenido. O eso me gustaría pensar…

—Es por mi oído. Ya le hablé a Zed de que es más agudo que el de los demás, pero creo que lo es más de lo que él piensa. — respondió sin soltar mi mano todavía. — Puede que haya notado mi presencia, pero debió de creer que estaba demasiado lejos para oír algo. — explicó.

—Asique incluso sabes que estaba con el Maestro. — dije llevando una mano sobre mi cara, lamentándome por dentro de haber sido capaz de aguantar los gemidos. Y eso que me había esforzado.

—¿Con quién más estarías en la sala de reuniones? — dijo recalcando lo obvio.

—Escucha, Eliza. Si pretendías hacerme algún tipo de chantaje con esto, olvídate. — dije zafándome de su agarre. — Puedes contárselo a quien quieras, nadie va a creerse semejante historia.

—Tampoco pretendía contárselo a nadie.

—¿Para qué me cuentas que lo sabes entonces?

—Porque hay algo que me molesta. No creo que lo sepas, pero la mayoría de mujeres de la Orden hablan de lo guapo que eres, y de que es una lástima que seas tan cruel con todo el mundo. Pero que te gusten los hombres… — contaba Eliza mientras se acercaba más a mí, poniendo su dedo índice sobre mi pecho, acariciándome con él lentamente. — …es un desperdicio demasiado grande.

—Eliza… No sé qué pretendes, pero será mejor que pares. — dije. No me agradaba nada el ambiente que ella había creado, y no tenía el humor para aguantarla.

—Déjame enseñarte que una mujer como yo puede hacerlo mucho mejor. — Decía con un suave tono de voz, mientras su mano bajaba y su rostro se acercaba al mío, hasta estar a punto de besarme.

Realmente no entendía que pensaba esta muchacha.

Cada cosa que decía me irritaba, cada vez que me tocaba me molestaba y no aguantaba tenerla así de cerca. Me hacía sentir todo lo contrario que Zed. No entendía que la hizo pensar que simplemente me dejaría hacer. Me daba demasiada rabia.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, la agarré con fuerza del cuello con mi brazo corrupto, levantándola de suelo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, "Liz"? — dije con un tono amenazante, mientras que ella se agarraba con fuerza a mi brazo tratando de soltarse, y apenas se podían escuchar sus jadeos, respirando el poco aire que entraba por su garganta. Un sonido hermoso. — No tienes ni la fuerza ni el rango que tiene Zed, ni ninguna razón para ponerme un dedo encima. — decía con rabia, apretando cada vez con más fuerza mis dedos sobre su cuello. Sentía como mi brazo corrupto comenzaba a arder y el rojo de mi ojo se volvía más carmesí. Deseaba clavar mis garras en esa delicada piel y matarla ahí mismo.

Una larga sonrisa sádica se había formado sobre mis labios.

Estaba perdiendo el control y Rhaast lo notaba, pero no podía dejar que ocurra de nuevo. Zed no me perdonaría dos veces el mismo error.

Dejé caer a Eliza en el suelo, quien comenzó a toser buscando aire.

—No sabes lo que pasó entre mí y Zed. Y te aconsejo que dejes de meterte en asuntos ajenos. — dije para después abandonar la sala lo más rápido que pude.

—Estás loco… — dijo Eliza con dificultad. Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir de ahí.

 **Antes de irme otros mil años, hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar.**

 **En primer lugar, creo que lo ideal habría sido usar únicamente personajes del universo de LoL, pero creo que quedaría extraño que Kayn dentro del templo estuviera siempre sólo y que los demás alumnos no tuvieran ningún tipo de relevancia, como si fueran simples minions que van por ahí. Así que me he visto bajo la obligación de crear unos cuántos personajes más para darle más sentido a la historia. Pienso que con Eliza, Lack y Akiso basta. (más adelante os hablaré de Akiso). Espero haberles conseguido dar una buena personalidad, pero si los odiáis a muerte evitaré sacarles más xD.**

 **En segundo lugar, bajad las antorchas, no me queméis en la hoguera todavía. En estas fechas ha habido muchas fiestas, muchas visitas y mucho que estudiar. Mis más sinceras disculpas y mi amor eterno para los que tuvieron paciencia. (Os he dado lemon, estamos en paz uwu)**

 **Y en tercer lugar, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews :D Me alegra saber que hay más locos como yo por ahí sueltos.**


End file.
